Shock Me Like An Electric Eel
by LyricallyObsessed33
Summary: Being able to just be the two of them was the best post prom activity. Brittany giggles at the fact that orgasms are always the best activity, and she thinks maybe she should make that a school rule before her run as president is over.


The last song fades just as Santana's feet start to hurt. She wishes she would have followed Brittany's lead and lost her heels a couple songs ago. But she likes that they're now the same height, and she can easily press forward and capture Brittany's lips with her own as everyone else begins to disentangle from their partners.

Brittany holds her close, her hands palming her bare shoulders as they continue to idly sway to the music still buzzing in their heads. Santana would really like to just stand here a little while longer, wrapped up in Brittany's arms like they're her home, because it's such a joyous change from last year's prom that she almost can't believe it's only been a year.

"We should start moving before the janitor sweeps us up." Brittany giggles against her lips, pressing them together in quick little pecks.

"Don't wanna," Santana whines, pulling Brittany impossibly closer. She nuzzles her head into the crook of Brittany's neck, kissing the warm skin she finds there. Brittany tastes like salty apples as the lotion she put on before prom mixes with the sweat from dancing.

"But if we don't leave, then we can't enjoy what post prom activities I have planned." Brittany purrs, tickling over Santana's shoulder blade with dancing fingers.

Santana pulls back, looking into sparkling blue eyes and smiles. She's suddenly more aware of the suggestive dance moves Brittany had made earlier in the evening during her solo performance.

"You have something planned? I was not aware." Santana plays back, her cheeks heating under the way Brittany's lips are curling and the way her eyes have dropped to appreciate her chest for the briefest of moments.

"It's my job to have something planned. What kind of class president would I be if I didn't think of the after prom as well." Brittany licks her lips and drops her hands from Santana, waiting until Santana does the same so she can weave their fingers together at her side.

Santana's brow pinches a little, now slightly confused as to whether Brittany's plans involve just the two of them or the whole senior class. She's really hoping it's the former.

"Come on." Brittany pulls them towards the stage. She picks up her heels where she left them by one of the speakers, and turns to walk toward the exit. They're one of the last ones in the gymnasium, most of their peers eager to get to their own after parties and rented hotel rooms.

Santana briefly wonders why they didn't get a hotel room.

Brittany cradles Santana's hand in hers until they're outside Brittany's car, her hand opening Santana's door with a small smile. "My lady," she grins, offering her arm to help Santana in.

Santana giggles, but accepts, using Brittany as leverage as she climbs into Brittany's car. Brittany makes sure she's settled before closing the door and skipping around the hood.

"So where do these magnificent post prom shenanigans take place madam president?" Santana asks with her faux political accent and a serious inquiry splashed across her face.

"La casa de Pierce." Brittany winks before pulling out of the parking lot, the fading headlights of other parked cars a reminder of how last year's prom had ended. How Santana was one of the ones still sitting in the parking lot, waiting to see if Brittany would come to her.

But now she's not one of the last ones. She's not left wondering how her night's going to end up because her perfect evening is sitting in the driver's seat next to her.

Santana's heart flutters against her ribcage as her mind starts to envision what Brittany has planned. She knows Brittany won't do anything cliché like lighting the room with candles or playing R. Kelly's Pandora station. Brittany always plans the best surprises, but she can't help but hope Brittany at least plans one senior prom cliché.

She would really like to make love to her girlfriend because helping Brittany set up this event all week and watching her worry over every detail, including making sure they got to dance together at every possible chance, has Santana wanting her almost desperately.

"Wait." Santana interrupts her own thoughts. "What about your parents?" There's no way in hell she wants to try and be quiet tonight.

Brittany turns to her, an evil little smirk curling at the corners of her lips and Santana shudders. She doesn't even need to hear Brittany's words to know that they'll have the house to themselves tonight.

Santana hums, her hand coming to rest on Brittany's thigh. Prom had been amazing, but Santana knows whatever happens the rest of the evening will be even better.

* * *

"Home sweet home," Brittany coos, holding the front door open for Santana to step inside. As Santana walks in front of her, she steals a kiss to her cheek, giggling when Santana looks at her in surprise. She shrugs her shoulders, leaning in and doing it again before Santana rolls her eyes and steps the rest of the way into the house.

"I'm gonna change real quick. Wait here." Brittany instructs after locking the front door.

"Wait." Santana half whines, grabbing Brittany's retreating wrist with her bottom lip puffed. "Undressing each other is part of the fun." She drawls, watching Brittany's face flush with color.

"Oh there'll be plenty of that." Brittany affirms, her fingers walking up Santana's arm until she's pulling lightly on the strip of fabric that runs smoothly over Santana's shoulder. "But I need to get something." She adds as she lets the silky material run through her fingers to fall back against caramel skin.

Santana cocks her head, her brow knit as she waits for Brittany to explain.

But she doesn't. She simply kisses the pout from Santana's lips before hopping up the stairs, leaving Santana to stew in her own imagination.

Santana wanders into the Pierce's living room, slipping off her heels before settling herself on their couch. Her dress bunches at her hips, the material gliding up her thighs as she waits.

She's about to turn on the television for a distraction just as Brittany bounces down the stairs, stepping into the living room still in her tuxedo dress. The only thing missing is her white top hat.

"Britt, I thought you were changing?" Santana chuckles, her nose scrunching in confusion.

"I did." Brittany answers simply, stalking over to where Santana is sitting on the couch. Her lips are pressed thin and her eyes are catlike, her confidence oozing off of her like the most fragrant perfume.

Santana gulps, instantly feeling the shift in the room as Brittany's knees dip into the couch cushions on either side of her hips. Her hands rest comfortably on Santana's shoulders as she slowly dips lower, her thighs pressing down on Santana's with a warm presence.

Santana's still confused as to what Brittany could have possibly changed besides the removal of her hat, and she's pretty sure she didn't need to go all the way upstairs to do that. But Brittany surges forward, her lips peppering over her cheeks and nose until she takes Santana's top lip between her own, sucking softly, and Santana forgets about her confusion as her hands drop to cradle Brittany's hips.

Brittany licks at her lips, asking for entrance as her fingers weave under Santana's hair, playing with the small curls at the base of her neck. Santana shudders, her skin growing warmer under Brittany's control. Her lips part and her tongue slides along the smooth velvet of Brittany's. She whimpers against pale lips as Brittany continues to kiss her, pulling something from within her that has her itching to get out of her dress already.

With the next roll of Brittany's hips, Santana freezes, her lips stilling against Brittany's. She pulls back, eyes wide as Brittany grins down at her, blue eyes as dark as the night sky.

"Britt? Is that what I think it is?" Santana groans, the muscles in her thighs flexing under Brittany.

Brittany nods, pulling her lips between her teeth while her fingers pull from raven hair and tap against a tan jaw.

Santana whimpers with another roll of skilled hips. "Brittany," she whines, her hands gripping Brittany's waist a little tighter as her own hips cant upward to meet solid friction.

Brittany giggles, her head falling forward until her lips kiss along the shell of Santana's ear. "It completes my outfit." She purrs before taking the lobe into her mouth.

Santana hums, her mind dizzy with a mixture of shock, want, and indescribable love. She bites down on Brittany's neck, smoothing over the pink bruise with the soft of her tongue. "I think you have too many clothes on." Santana purrs against the column of Brittany's neck, her fingers working over the buttons of Brittany's suit jacket.

The white jacket is thrown to the floor in front of the Pierce's coffee table, Santana's hands gliding over the newly exposed softness of Brittany's creamy shoulders. "Your performance was my favorite." Santana licks along Brittany's collarbone, kissing into the dip of it.

"Hmm." Brittany smiles, sitting back on Santana's thighs. Her fingers skirt over Santana's jaw, her thumb resting on Santana's bottom lip as she waits for Santana's eyes to meet hers. "And why is that?"

"Because I'll never get tired of watching you dance." Santana answers, kissing the pad of Brittany's thumb. She draws the digit into her mouth, licking over it as Brittany hums in approval. Santana smirks and releases her. "And the moves you were making." Santana groans, blunt nails digging into Brittany's shoulder blades. "You were a very big tease."

"Never." Brittany grins, moving until her hands are cradled between Santana and the back of the couch. She fumbles with the top of Santana's zipper, pulling it down slowly as Santana watches her.

"Always." Santana confirms with a slight nod of her head. She arches her back to give Brittany's hands more room, the fabric around her ribs loosening with each pop of the zipper's teeth.

Brittany smirks down at her, her hands gripping the hem of Santana's red dress. She lifts off of Santana's lap as she pulls the dress from under her thighs. Santana lifts her butt a little off the couch to aid in Brittany sliding the material around her waist.

"Maybe a little." Brittany bites down on her lower lip as she continues to inch the fabric up Santana's body. It bunches around Santana's breasts before she arches forward and allows Brittany to remove the dress completely.

Santana presses forward, her body rolling against Brittany's front. She feels the hardened juncture between Brittany's thighs press against her stomach and she shudders, wrapping her arms around Brittany's back to begin lowering her dress zipper.

Brittany shimmies out of her dress, lifting off of Santana long enough for the mint green material to pool on the floor at her feet.

Santana's eyes lower to the purple phallus dangling from Brittany's hips, her tongue scraping against the sudden dryness of her mouth. "I want—"

Brittany cuts her off with a searing kiss, her hands gripping under Santana's thighs to scoot her further to the edge of the couch. She leans over Santana, fitting between Santana's knees as her lips kiss from the corner of Santana's mouth to her ear. "You don't get to tell me what you want." Brittany husks, biting down softly on Santana's ear.

Santana whimpers and rolls upward into Brittany, desperate for more contact. She's warm and her desire pools between her thighs as the realization of dominant Brittany washes over her. It's one of her biggest turn ons, and Brittany knows it. She loves when Brittany takes control while she's left to follow without a choice.

Brittany kisses down her neck, suckling the warm flesh that spills over the top of Santana's bra into her mouth. "When I asked you to prom, I wanted to give you everything you wanted." Brittany's fingers scratch at Santana's back until her bra clasp pops open. "And you know I think being a girl is like the most magical thing ever." Brittany hums around Santana's breast as it's uncovered by the removal of a black bra. "But I really wanted to show you that I can be both your girlfriend and your boyfriend tonight."

Santana pulls back, her fingers tickling in the braids of Brittany's hair. "Baby I don't want a boyfriend." She giggles, her thumb swiping at the apple of Brittany's cheek.

Brittany shakes her head, her confidence wavering slightly as a shy smile snakes over her lips. "No, I know. That's not what I meant." Brittany loses focus for a minute, her eyes falling to Santana's heaving chest. She likes the way their porch light casts shadows through the window, spotlighting Santana's nipple like it's the star of the show.

"Britt," Santana softens, her eyes gripping onto Brittany's like the strongest handhold.

"I just want to be everything for you. Everything you could possibly ever want or need." Brittany clarifies with firm eyes.

"You are." Santana states quickly, her thumb continuing to brush over a milky cheek. "In every possible way." Santana leans forward, kissing the slight hesitancy from Brittany's lips.

Brittany pushes her back until she's settled against the couch again, kissing down her neck and between the valley of full breasts. "Good. Cause I totally make a better boy than a real boy." She smiles, wiggling her hips as the toy hits against the insides of Santana's thighs.

Santana giggles, the noise fading into a whimpered moan as Brittany's lips wrap around a nipple, sucking it into stiffened peak. She flicks her tongue against it, loving the way Santana's body rolls upward and into her. Her own arousal begins to pull low in her tummy, pushing her hips harder into Santana.

Santana makes a noise against her mouth that Brittany likens to a whinnying horse. "Can we go upstairs now?" Santana half begs, her lips slack and open as she looks at Brittany with hooded eyes.

Brittany lets go of Santana's nipple with a wet pop, sitting up as her hands press against the cushions of the couch by Santana's hips. She looks down at her girlfriend— full and delicious breasts, a firm and beautiful stomach, toned and quivering thighs — and Brittany whimpers, tugging her lips into her mouth. Santana is too perfect sometimes, all the time, and Brittany's hunger to make love to her becomes too much.

She leans forward and scoops Santana into her arms, forcing Santana to wrap her legs around her waist. The added toy presses against Santana's stomach while her arms loop around Brittany's neck, peppering feather-light kisses over Brittany's eyelids and cheeks. Brittany carries them into her room, depositing Santana on her bed as she stands at the end of it. Santana squirms under her gaze, her hips moving against the lavender sheets.

Brittany climbs over Santana's ankles, pausing as her hands reach for the waistband of Santana's black lace panties. She pulls them over caramel thighs and down toned calves, until they're thrown somewhere on Brittany's floor to be found tomorrow morning.

The smell of Santana's arousal hits Brittany instantly, and she almost falters in her movement up Santana's body. She kisses over Santana's stomach, breathing in complete desire and prom sweat, until she's looking down into Santana's trusting brown eyes. They're wider and softer than before, and Brittany leans forward to kiss over them, like small silent promises to keep her safe.

"I love you." Brittany whispers against Santana's lips before kissing her, soft and sweet.

Santana kisses her back, fingers tapping down the dips in Brittany's spine. Her heart is beating too fast in her chest, and her head is spinning. Brittany has this way of making her feel like liquid, like she has trouble keeping hold of Brittany because all she wants to do is melt into her.

Brittany sits back, parting Santana's legs until she can settle between them. Santana watches and smiles when Brittany looks at her. "I love you too." She whispers softly as Brittany positions the tip to her entrance.

Brittany regains her control as she hooks Santana's legs behind her back and slides into her, groaning at the way Santana's eyes roll and her head tilts upwards on the pillow. She wishes more than anything that she could actually feel what it's like being inside of Santana like this. She knows what it's like when Santana clenches around her fingers, and she can only imagine that it would be blissful torture having Santana do that around something as sensitive as a penis. She now completely understands why boys come too early sometimes.

She braces herself over Santana as she picks up a steady rhythm, sliding in and out as she watches the changing expressions on Santana's beautiful face. Brittany loves using their toy. She loves pleasing her in this way, filling her and hitting that spot deep inside that leaves Santana panting and unable to move.

Her hips jolt at the thought and Santana makes a throaty growl, her eyes squeezing shut at the sudden sensation. "Fuck," she curses, her hand shooting to Brittany's back as her nails dig into pale skin.

Brittany whimpers as she picks up speed, watching Santana's breasts bounce with each hurried thrust. Her own need begins to ache low in her gut as Santana lets out high-pitched squeals of delight. It's one of Brittany's favorite things, watching Santana climb and fall apart at her mercy.

She remembers the way Santana looked at her when she sang with Quinn at prom. She remembers the way Santana felt as they slow danced next to their friends. She remembers the way Santana's eyes had darkened when she performed with the Cheerios in her cavewoman dress.

Brittany compares all of that to how she looks now, unbridled passion washed over her face as the muscles in her stomach clench with each thrust. She's so beautiful and sexy and perfect. She was all those things at prom, but now she's all those things and more. Because she's vulnerable and trusting Brittany to give her the release she's desperately looking for.

"Britt," she pleads, her voice higher and warmer.

Brittany knows she's close, and she imagines Santana's walls clenching around her as her orgasm begins to hit her. Brittany presses back on her hands, gaining leverage as she increases her speed and pressure.

Santana cries out a whimper as she hits that spot deep inside. And then Santana's body convulses, one spasm after another running through her as Brittany slows her movements, working her down carefully.

Brittany smiles at the crinkle of Santana's nose as an aftershock hits her, a low moan slipping past her parted lips. She leans down and kisses her, her tongue eager to taste what Santana tastes like after she comes.

They're her favorite kind of kisses, because Santana kisses slower and lazier, and it makes Brittany giddy with pleasure.

Before Santana can say anything, Brittany loops her arms around her shoulders and flips them, settling against the bed with Santana now straddling her hips. She's still buried deep inside of Santana, and she can still see the slight quivers that roll through tanned thighs.

But she wants more. She wants to see Santana fall apart again so she can kiss those soft and lazy lips.

Santana sits back, her hands cupping Brittany's breasts as she smirks down at her, her eyes dark and halfway closed. Her hair falls over her shoulders and stripes over her chest. She's beautiful in her post orgasmic glow, and Brittany licks her lips as her hands go to grip Santana's hips. She pulls Santana up and drops her back down slowly, watching as Santana's face twists with new pleasure.

"Baby, I don't think I can." Santana whines, her fingers indenting the flesh of Brittany's chest as she manipulates them. She can feel perky nipples pebble against her palms as Brittany just nods and smirks, lifting Santana again until she's almost completely out of her. Santana cocks her head and waits, her eyebrow lifting in challenge.

"I thought I told you I was in charge." Brittany smirks, then slowly eases Santana back down, her own groan coursing through her as she watches Santana take the purple dildo in. It's a sight she'll never get tired of, watching slick folds stretch to accommodate the size of the object, coming back out wet with pure Santana.

Brittany knows Santana's ready again when she grips harder to Brittany's chest, holding on as she begins to go with Brittany's movements. Before long, Santana's pushing up and dropping down without the help of Brittany, creating her own rhythm and pace.

Brittany arches back and watches, reveling in the way Santana rides her, chasing her own orgasm like it's the only race she knows how to run. Santana's hips roll as they lower, creating a figure eight motion that now has Brittany moaning along with her as the end of the strap on rubs against her.

The scent of Santana's arousal is stronger now that she's on top, and Brittany whimpers at her desire to taste Santana. She reaches forward, her finger rubbing against Santana's clit as she bounces down to meet her hips. Santana's head bobbles and falls back as her hips swivel against Brittany's touch. She hums in approval, her hands squeezing Brittany's chest a little harder.

"Britt Britt," Santana moans, her thighs beginning to quiver as she picks up her pace again.

Brittany senses her urgency, lifting her hips to meet each downward thrust of Santana's, as her finger continues to circle a sensitive clit.

Santana's body starts to tingle as she feels Brittany everywhere. It's intoxicating and hypnotic, Brittany being inside of her, underneath her, touching her, telling her to come around a moan.

She feels her body wanting to pop, wanting to explode from the inside as Brittany thrusts into her from below. She feels it spreading from deep within her, to the tips of her fingers and the heels of her feet as Brittany tells her again to let go.

And Santana listens, dropping down one last time as she clenches around the phallus, her body jerking with the first wave of her orgasm. It rips through her, her back bowing as she rides it out, small whimpers leaving her dry, panting lips. She surges forward, falling against Brittany as Brittany kisses at her lazy and tired lips. Santana hums against her, trying her best to kiss her back as the waves of her orgasm continue to roll through her.

Santana's head falls to Brittany's shoulder, a satisfied grin spread over her face. Brittany smirks down at her, kissing a sweaty temple as she removes her hand from between them, bringing her sticky finger to her awaiting lips.

She groans at the naturally sweet taste that is Santana, rolling the pad of her finger over her tongue. Santana looks up at her, smiling when she realizes what Brittany is doing. She grabs Brittany's wrist, pulling the finger from Brittany's mouth to her own, wrapping her plump lips around the digit. Her eyes close at the mixture of herself and Brittany, tongue licking Brittany's finger clean.

Which only pulls Brittany's stomach tighter, her own arousal pooling and making the underside of the strap on stick to her.

She groans and her hips buck when Santana bites down lightly on the tip of Brittany's finger, only realizing she's still inside of Santana when Santana whimpers at her thrust.

"Sorry," Brittany smiles, lifting Santana's hips so she can pull out of her. She slips out of the straps of the harness, throwing the toy to the ground as Santana curls into her side.

She's aching, her core throbbing for attention, but she loves when Santana holds on to her like her own special blanket. Her warm breath tickles over her breast, goosebumps spreading across her chest and stomach. Which doesn't help her growing arousal.

Brittany's two seconds away from finishing herself off, when Santana shifts, her mouth kissing along Brittany's jaw until she reaches her ear. "My turn," she purrs, nipping softly at the flesh below Brittany's ear before moving until she's straddling Brittany's hips once more. Her fingers tweak at Brittany's sensitive nipple, pulling the puckered flesh between them.

Brittany's hips buck at the sensation, aching for release. She shudders at the hungry look in Santana's eyes, impossibly dark and full of lust.

"Quiero lamerte hasta que te vengas en mi boca mil veces." Santana husks, dropping down to take a nipple into her hot mouth.

Brittany groans, the juncture between her legs getting slicker and wetter. She picks up a few of the words Santana says, but mostly knows by the tone of her voice what it means. And she rolls her hips up into Santana.

But she wants to keep control. She wants to continue her play of dominance even as Santana's teeth bite down on her nipple with just the right amount of pressure.

With a grab of Santana's hips, Brittany flips them again, a puff of surprised air escaping Santana's lips as she settles onto her back once more. She giggles up at Brittany, searching out her mouth for a fervent kiss.

"Britt, how can I pleasure you if you keep taking control?" Santana groans into her mouth, licking at Brittany's top lip until she kisses against the tiny freckle that sits just above it.

Brittany doesn't answer. She simply smirks down at Santana and begins to move upward, until Santana moans once she realizes what Brittany's doing. Her knees settle on either side of Santana's head, her hips bracketing her face as her hands palm her bedroom wall for support.

Santana curses in Spanish as the smell of Brittany hits her. She looks up at the place she wants most, and licks her lips in anticipation, her own arousal pulling again at her stomach at the way Brittany continues to top her.

Brittany lowers herself just as Santana kisses her wet and open mouthed, her tongue sliding through her folds as she sits down on Santana's face.

Santana squirms, the taste and smell of her girlfriend overwhelming her. Her tongue dances over a sensitive nub, before lowering to trace circles around Brittany's entrance.

Brittany groans, grinding her hips into Santana's mouth. She already feels too wound up. Too stimulated. And Santana pushing her tongue inside of her only adds to her already nearing release.

Santana's skilled at what she does, and Brittany's already too aroused from watching Santana come twice to last much longer. One hand drops from the wall to tangle in charcoal hair, tugging lightly as she rolls her hips into Santana's face.

Santana pulls her tongue from within Brittany to lick a broad stroke up to Brittany's clit. The images of Brittany dancing earlier at prom, at the way she had dropped into a split in the middle of the dance floor plays in her mind, and she whimpers at how fucking flexible she is. How perfect and immaculate her body is. And how right now she's completely in the palm of her hands.

And Santana knows that even though Brittany's still trying to play the dominant role, she's completely dependent on Santana and her mouth.

Santana smirks into wet folds at that, wanting to prolong her approaching release. If only just to tease her a little for how much Brittany had teased her earlier.

Brittany feels the pressure of Santana's mouth lessen and she whimpers, pushing her hips harder down into Santana. If Santana's going to tease her, Brittany's going to make sure she has no choice but to do what she wants.

Santana giggles at Brittany's desperation, kissing the heat of her as she turns her head to kiss at the insides of Brittany's thigh.

"Tease," Brittany pants, a hint of annoyance masked mostly by the pleasure still seeping through her.

Santana bites down on a quivering thigh, loving the way the muscle tenses underneath her lips.

Brittany tries again, shoving Santana's head with her thigh to get her back where she wants her, but Santana stays put, kissing over her thigh like it's her aching center. "I hate you right now," Brittany practically growls.

"I love you too," Santana laughs. She peers up at Brittany through her lashes and sees the pull of desperation and pleasure at the corner of her eyes and over her parted lips. She knows that feeling. She knows Brittany's body is tingling and physically aching for release, and knows she would be just as mad at Brittany if she were in her position.

She kisses back to the liquid heat at Brittany's core, quickly flicking her tongue around her center before kissing her way up to a sensitive clit. She takes the bud between her lips, sucking with light pressure as her tongue moves in the slow, hard circles she knows Brittany loves.

With a low whimper and a hard tug on Santana's hair, Brittany comes undone, her body shaking against Santana's face. She tries to roll off of her, but Santana holds her in place, lapping at her as each shock of her orgasm rips through her.

Brittany shudders with each stroke of Santana's tongue, pulling the rest of her climax from within her until she can't take it anymore. "Okay, okay," she pants, gently pushing against Santana's face to release her.

Santana smiles a soft giggle, allowing Brittany to roll off of her and curl into her side. Brittany rests her head on Santana's shoulder, her arm draping over a warm stomach as Santana's arms wrap around her still quivering body.

Brittany briefly wonders what time it is and if the rest of the senior class is having as much fun as she is at their after prom parties. She vaguely wonders if Santana would have enjoyed going to party with all of their friends to drink for a little before they did this, but the content and satisfied sigh that Santana hums into her temple tells her they did the right thing.

They were dancing and having fun with their friends all night long.

Being able to just be the two of them was the best post prom activity. Brittany giggles at the fact that orgasms are always the best activity, and she thinks maybe she should make that a school rule before her run as president is over.

Santana lets out a sleepy yawn, pulling Brittany closer to her as she blindly reaches for Brittany's sheets to pull over them. She knows they need to clean up a little and retrieve their clothes from the living room before Brittany's family returns tomorrow, but right now she just wants to sleep with Brittany draped over her.

Dancing with Brittany at prom was a dream come true. A dream she never realized she wanted to come true until it did.

And now her only dream is to lay in the bed they just made love in and sleep off the tiredness and soreness that plagues her every muscle.

With one final kiss to Brittany's head, Santana closes her eyes, the faint lullaby of Brittany's soft snores lulling her to sleep.


End file.
